


Their Night - The Try

by StregataDalloStregatto



Series: Demetra's Ballad [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chubby! Inquisitor, F/M, Plus Size Inquisitor, Pre scene desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're alone in her bedroom and maybe their first time together  is finally arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Night - The Try

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dragon Age stuff and fantasy things, here is
> 
> [my Tumbrl](http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/) .

He isn’t sure how they end up in her bedroom.

To be precise, he knows that they worked until an embarassing late hour at some reports from Rylen.

And he certain remembers that Demetra suggested to move from the War Room to her room. That wasn’t anything unusual: the Inquisistor’s quarters were more comfortable and private.

And then she simply invited him to rest a little when she wrote her last reports. His work done, for once Cullen took the luxury to admit aloud that he was exausthed. The Commander took off his armor and his boots and relaxed against the mattress. Just a quick nap, while she was finishing her documents.

The sun woke up him and he found himself curled against her.

Cullen knows that the right thing to do is leaving quietly, letting her having her rest. But her warm presence is something so enchanting that he can’t avoid to stroke gently her back, coming a little closer.

_Big mistake._

Her generous hips against him, the low sounds that she’s making during her dream – _dreaming him, maybe?_ -, the warm that her body irradiates, all of this wakes up fully his body. He tries to stiffle a moan and the need to rub against her.

This is wrong. He can’t act like a horny boy. She deserves better.

And in that moment, the Inquisitor opens her eyes, stirring herself.

Maker’s breath, seeing her in all her glory, all curves, bouncing breasts and pleasant sounds, doesn’t help him.

Demetra turns to face him, a sleepy smile on her lips “ ’ morning.”. 

He didn’t know that she can have that hoarse voice. It was more than sexy and hearing her, seeing her so completely relaxed against him, her hair spread on the pillows, sends a bolt of lust in his body.

She kisses him softly, trying to go closer, but gently he stops her “Good morning. I… I hope you slept well.”

“Indeed I did.” Demetra smiled again, stroking his cheek, trying to nuzzle his neck and he isn’t strong enough to stop her again.

He holds her tightly, kissing her hard, gripping her neck. She answers eagerly and happily, until she’s so close to his body that she can’t avoid to feel… _him_.

And she halts.

The realizations dawns on her face, rapidly followed by a red shade all over her skin.

“I… I… my apologizes, my lady. I’ll leave immediatly.” he fumbles for the right words, not wanting to scare her, mortified by his lack of control, wishing to feel her skin once again despite he feels so unworthy

_How dare you? She is too much, too much for you, broken man._

Words that hurt because they’re true. He has so many missing pieces, he’s barely patched, a body full of pain and a soul hunts by nightmares and doubts. He almost screams in frustration. Because despite his resolution, despite his self control, despite the voices that remember him how many barriers he puts between them for trying to save her from him, Cullen still desperately wants to touch her again. To press her soft, full body against his own, to kiss and lick and _bite_ every inch of her, to make her whimper and scream his name again and again and _again_.

“Stay.” she murmures, blushing but refusing to leave his eyes “Cullen, please, stay.” she repeates, her hand holding his neck, but softly, giving him the power to decide.

He lookes at her, searching for something, but her eyes are clean, hopeful, desirous.

She really wants him.

The awareness falls against his skin, heavy and welcoming. The Inquisitor… Demetra saw his worst, heard his nightmares, knew about the withdrawal and still wants to stay with him.

She still wants him.

With a groan, he crushes his lips over hers, kissing her hard, losing a bit of his control, and another piece when she catches his shirt and pull him nearer to her flush, breathing heavily, her tongue in his mouth, exploratory and eager. There’s so little gentless now and so much desire.

Warm and scalding, Cullen can sense it running in his veins, along his skin and suddenly his breaches are really too tight.

“Are you sure?”.

He has to know.

“Do you want this? Here? With me?”.

Ha has to listen the words, to make this real, for his mental’s sake.

Demetra takes his face between her hands and kisses his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, his scar his chin “Yes, Cullen. I want this. I want you.” she smiles, almost bashfully “Just… be patient, alright?” the young woman chuckles nervously, biting her lower lip “After all, I’m an amateur.”

“You’re perfect. Amazing. Maker helps me, Demetra, I want you too.” he murmures against her throat, kissing the pulse point, following the path until her ear with his tongue. Maker’s breath, he has passed hours thinking about his, about her under his body, cheeks flushed, eyes darkened with lust, her scent on his skin.

_Is this really true?_

His hand cups one of her breats and she hisses, pushing against his palm, searching insistinctively more friction, while his teeth nip her lobe, and he’s earned by a moan and a whimper “Don’t stop. Oh, please, don’t stop!”.

Despite his own need, Cullen takes his time, exploring her skin, feeling her closeness and, when their clothes become really annoying, he reaches the first bottom of her blouse “May I?”.

She nodds, helping him, but he stops when his eyes focus on her hands.

The Commander sees clearly that they’re shaking and he caresses her cheek “Do you want that we stop?”.

Honestly Cullen don’t want to stop, but he’s more than ready to do it, if she has changed her mind.

This is her first time with him. She deserves to be relaxed, sure, _happy_. He wants to make her satisfied with all his heart, to show her how good can be their first time together. But it’s only her choice. If she wants to wait, he’ll wait.

Demetra frowns, caressing his face “No, not at all. It’s just…” she sighes, almost exasperated, pressing her hands on her eyes “I’m scared, okay? Not about you, Cullen.” she adds quickly and determined, her gaze again in his, fierce and sincere “Never about you, my love. It’s just… that… my body… I’m not so sure about showing you myself. I mean, despite my training as a warrior I know that I’m different. I’m… more… I’m…”

“Indeed, you _are_ different.” he says, lowering his head for kissing the creamy path of flesh which peers out from her now unbotton blouse “You’re soft, sexy, all curves and velvet skin. Yours it’s a body that can’t be ignored.”

“Because it’s big.” she murmures uncertain, a little embarassed for his previous appreciation.

Cullen observes her. Maker’s breath, why they didn’t meet before? Why he couldn’t show her how amazing she’s _before_ that a bunch of idiots convinced her that she was unworthy of whorship and adoration?

Delicate but determined, the Commander moves the edges of her shirt away, discovering her full breasts, gently wrapped by a light pink bra, her nipples clearly visible under the cloth.

“No, love.” Cullen growls low and press his lips against one of them, making her  groan “Because it’s beautiful.”. Demetra can’t reply, too occupied to savor his weight pinning her on the mattress. Quickly, she helps him to remove the breastband, now not so gently while she leads his head against her chest, a sweet plea, a silent order for having more.

A long moan is all the reward that he wanted and that he obtains, while he’s kissing and biting the scented skin. Using his teeth, he catches the cloth and lowers it, slowly. His fingers, on the contrary, are so quickly to open it and free her torso that she would probably question about his experience, if only his lips aren’t now on her skin. He bites her lightly and she feels a delicious tingle all along her length, while his tongue caresses the red marks.

“Cullen,” she whispers, trying to hid her embarassment for her suddenly boldness “I’d like… I… what about your shirt?”.

His chuckle his deliciously dark and low, rumbling between them “As you wish, my lady.”.

He sits up quickly, wanting to not waste time before coming back to her, but Demetra follows him, Her legs encircling with his,  helping him to take off his shirt, the woman is happy to have found a purpose for her hands.

She shakes her head, looking at the his half naked body with astonishment. He is simply stunning. All toned muscle and golden skin, with soft blonde hair on his chest that descend … _oh_.

Well, at least she’s perfectly convinced, now, that Cullen really want her.

But there’s a thing that he has to know.

“Cullen.” she calls and his darkened eyes smile to her. Demetra grab his neck and kiss him hard, hoping that he won’t change his mind. “Cullen,” the Inquisitor repeats “I wasn’t joking when I told you that I’m an amateur. I’m really one.”

“It’s been a long time for me too.” he reassures her “And it’s our first time for both of us, so…”

“No, you don’t understand. This is… well, this is my real first time. My absolutly first time.”.

He stops his hands from caressing her hips and toying with the laces of her breeches. Eyes widened, Cullen looks at her full of incredulity.

“You… never?”.

The disbilief in his voice mortifies her and she turns her head, biting forcefully her lower lip.

How she can explain him that she simply didn’t find the right man? And that spending almost all of her time studying in the Chantry made difficult for her meeting new people? And that, to be completely honest, men never found her _enough_ charming for this type of things?

She still remebers some malicious comments about her physique, made by people who not even worry to speak quietly, smiling and dancing in their fancy clothes during a ball in her own family’s house.

“I shouldn’t say anything.” she says quietly, grabbing nervously the sheets, tense and embittered, but Cullen caresses her chin, forcing her sweetly to look at him again “Demetra, I’m just surprised that a sultry, clever, brave, lovely woman as you are is still untouched. Are the men all blinds, in Ostwick? Or maybe are they simply stupid?”.

Despite herself, Demetra chuckles delighted. _She_ … a sultry woman? That’s new. A _good_ new.

“Well,” Cullen breathes near her sensitive lips “allow me to be happy for their lack of good taste. Just… I know that you’re sure, but for your first time, maybe you’d prefer something better?”

“Better than having you in my arms?” she asked, genuinly puzzled. He smiles, kissing the point where her shoulder meets the neck, before searching her gaze again “I’m honored to be your first.” _And hopefully last_ , both thinks silently “I just want everything to be reasonable perfect.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” she smiles, running her fingers along his back, trying to be as close as possible “Making love with the man that I love seems perfectly reasonable to me.”

“Say it again.” he urges, nipping her lobe, one hand on playing with one of her peaks, the other caressing her thigh.

Demetra ran a hand through his hair, noticing how they gently curl under her fingers, fluffy and sparkling in the sun light.

“I want to make love with the man who I love.” she murmures, kissing tenderly his bare chest.

She can feel his hearts under her lips, palpitating, strong. The Inquisitor rans gently her short nails on his skin following the path until his trousers, a silent ask for permission in her bright eyes.

Cullen nods quickly and groans loudly when she touches his still clothed bulge. She’s esithant at the beginning, caressing and trying to please him.

“I want to… I want to touch you better.” she says, her voice full of need. And Cullen agrees, his cock throbs just at the thought of her fingers that strokes him, caressing and…

“Inquisitor!”.

The mighty thud against the door frozes them.

“Your Worship, I’m sorry to disturb your rest, but the Lady Ambassador want to inform you that the Antivan delegation is arrived. They’re waiting for you in the War Room, Your Worship.”.

“No.”.

Cullen sighs, listening her irritated whimper. She hugs him, her face on his shoulder, her skin still warm and flushed. He encircles her body with fimr arms and they consider for a moment to ignore the messenger. To stay in her bedroom. To take their time.

“Your Worship?”.

Cullen hisses through his gretted teeth “Maker’s breath, I swear I’ll personally assure to fire every Inquisition’s messenger.”.

The voice speaks again “Your Worship, are you alright?”

“Yes, merciful Andraste, yes! Tell to lady Montyliet that I’m going to welcome them in a few minutes.” she barks “Now leave!”.

Again alone, Cullen tries to be reassuring “We’ll have another occasion, love.”

“Sure.” she agrees dryly “When we’ll go in to the middle of the Whissing Heights.”

“I can arrange that.” he assures her, not completely joking. They kiss one each other again, aware that they have a little time before that Josephine herself arrives to take Demetra and a shout isn’t enough for stopping the Inquisition’s Ambassador.

“Now it’d better if I’ll leave.” he murmurs, pressing her against him, his actions the opposite of his words, nuzzling her neck. Demetra kisses his cheek “I disagree, Commander. When you leave, it’s never better.”

“I love you. And I prmise you that we’ll try again.”

“You bet! I love you too.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are really loved and appreciated!


End file.
